The present invention relates to a device for fixing a steering column to the bodywork of a motor vehicle.
A certain number of devices for fixing the column to the bodywork of a motor vehicle are already known in the prior art, in which devices the steering column is connected to an assembly member and this assembly member to the bodywork by fixing means.
These fixing means are generally formed by four screw/nut systems arranged at the four corners of the assembly member.
Upon mounting and fixing the assembly member to the bodywork of the vehicle, it is thus necessary to position this member correctly relative to the rest of the bodywork, then perform four screwing operations to fix the column to the bodywork of the vehicle.
It can be imagined that these operations are relatively complex, long and difficult inasmuch as access to the different anchorage points of this column is not always easy, particularly since the functions fulfilled by these steering columns and the various adjustment possibilities of the latter have increased their space requirement.